


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, F/M, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, King Jaebum, M/M, Omega Im Nayeon, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Omega Yugyeom, Political Alliances, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Im Nayeon, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**12:25 PM**

"Excuse me!Your excellently!"

Jaebum stopped in the middle of the street and lifted his head up to see who was addressing him.He saw a young man,one who he guessed might be slightly younger than him,kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Jaebum cleared his throat."Please lift your head up and show me your face."He calmly requested.


End file.
